


In The Closet

by Arachne (sadistic_despair)



Series: The stories of Yuu the Succubus [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Brief mention of other characters - Freeform, Closet Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Succubus, Vaginal Sex, Yuu is not human, attempt of hypnosis, blowjob, failed hypnosis attempt, no contraceptives used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Arachne
Summary: Yuu, a succubus, is trapped at Scarabia dorm and needs to find a way to ease her hunger.
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Yuu | Player
Series: The stories of Yuu the Succubus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189127
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much like to emphasize consensual sex, and that it you're gonna do the deed, always be enthusiastic about it, and unlike Yuu and Jamil in this fic, please use protection!

It was a familiar, painful feeling for Yuu. Thankfully, she wasn’t too far down that she’d pounce on anyone, although the pain was annoying. Although, she imagined that she would go berserk from the lack of feeding by the end of next week, and whether or not Jack would be back to help was beyond her. 

Yuu had to make a decision- feed now and not go berserk, or wait until Jack comes back and feed from him. 

...Yea, she’ll just feed now, when she still maintains a sense of rationality. 

Getting close to the door, Yuu called out just loud enough to garner one’s attention. Her voice, laced with magic, thankfully brought out a person, in front of the locked door that barred her from exiting. Now, it was a chance. 

“Open the door, dear.~”

The door opened slowly, revealing a boy in his dorm clothing. His eyes were tinted pink and hazy, showing the influence from Yuu’s magic. Yuu had managed to put Grim to sleep with the same magic. Yuu made a small mental note to not use it too often. 

“Stay with Grim, my dear.~” 

The boy went inside the room, as Yuu left the room and closed the door. Yuu let out a small giggle, and looked around, trying to search for the familiar cloud of pink. Yet, considering the situation with Scarabia, Yuu was unsure if anyone would even be up for her to feed upon. She had a feeling that it would be too difficult to find a meal here, so she needed to find the mirror that had connected to this place so that she could leave. Yuu didn’t quite like the idea of leaving Grim all alone, but she didn’t want him to see her in a state of disarray. 

Yuu walked on, quietly as she could on the balls of her feet. No pink cloud… no meal in sight. 

After a few minutes of walking, Yuu found herself in the kitchen. There was no one in there, and there was no evidence that someone was there earlier. Taking this opportunity, Yuu went around to look for suitable ingredients to prepare herself a small meal. 

It took time and effort, as all meals do, but in the end, a meal was made. Yuu made sure to add her a bit from her… emergency rations that she took the time to preserve. It was a thick soup, with mostly vegetable ingredients. Yuu sat down at the table, glad to be able to stave off her hunger for the moment. 

She wondered just how long her rations would last until she found a suitable meal, as she began eating her meal, unaware of the footsteps that were leading up to the kitchen. Her rations wouldn’t last long, while she had a lot, it also took a lot to stave the hunger. 

It wasn’t until she finished her meal did she hear the awkward cough. Turning around, she saw the last person she wanted to see. 

Jamil. 

Just her luck. 

“Oh, hey.~” She called out, once more using her magic, “Well, I’m done here. Please forget that I was ever here.~”

Yet, Jamil’s eyes didn’t have the typical pink tint and haze, instead, his dark colored eyes staring back into her own. 

Well, there were only a few reasons. His magical resistance was higher than most, or he also had a similar ability. Yuu hoped it was the former. 

Trying again, Yuu said with more potency, “Hey, Jamil? Can you forget this whole ordeal?~” 

Nothing. Except… his cheeks darkening. Well, this was most certainly interesting. 

“Are you trying to brainwash me?” Was all he said, his glare seeming to become harsher. Yuu noticed that his body temperature had risen, a small side effect when she ups the quality of her magic. 

“Well, it doesn’t seem to be working,” Yuu replied, no longer bothering to use her magic. This meant that Jamil had a similar ability, this rendering him immune to her advances… This would make things harder, wouldn’t it?

Which brought up another question- was he behind the entire ordeal? Yuu had noticed that Kalim had a hazy look in his eyes whenever he was harsh to everyone. She hadn’t brought it up with Grim, but it was something that she noted. 

“So you’ve always had magic?” He asked, this time closer. Yuu could hear the slight irregular huffs coming from him. 

“Well yes,” Yuu replied, “but it doesn’t work on you,” Yuu grinned, her fangs poking out noticeably, “I had increased its potency, yet no effect.” 

Jamil didn’t say a word, only glaring at the Ramshackle Prefect. 

Yuu tsked her tongue, “This could only mean you yourself have a brainwashing ability, do you not? After all, only those with that ability can’t feel the full effects.” Yuu closed the distance considerably, her head right besides his. 

In a low voice, laced with a smidge of her magic, Yuu said, “Tell me, what do you feel?”

Expectedly, she was pushed off, Yuu falling to the ground. She had seen it coming, grinning like an idiot. 

“Well,” she got up and dusted her clothing, “should you still have… the impulses , I’ll be back in the kitchen at the same time tomorrow.” 

Jamil only continued to glare at her, but Yuu knew that his calm composure was a mere mask that hid his true feelings. Nonetheless, she wouldn’t force him to act on them, for then she would be no better than the lowliest of man. 

“I’ll take my leave for now, but keep in mind my offer,” Yuu reminded him, now walking towards the entrance. She turned her head to face him once more, and stuck out her tongue. 

Seeing Jamil’s flustered expression was worth being near chased. 

  
  
  


000

  
  


It was the same time, and Yuu managed to get out of her room, once more, despite the increase of students. Manipulating such a small number came easily to her, although at the cost of her magic. Yuu knew she was in trouble if Jamil didn’t show up- and who knows what may happen should she remain unfed in her current state. 

Nonetheless, Yuu continued humming her melody in the kitchen for any who decided to venture inside. Sadly, no one dared to, for whatever reason, as Yuu redid her soup, mixed in with her emergency rations, the vial near empty by the time she finished pouring the necessary amount. 

Minutes passed, and even after she finished her meal, there was no Jamil in sight. Letting out a sigh, Yuu left the cafeteria, her hopes of a good meal diminishing. As she quietly walked through its halls, she remained blissfully unaware of her surroundings. A hand grasped her arm, harshly pulling her into the closet. A hand covered her mouth, and her vision was all black, as no light was made available. 

Yuu could feel the person’s body against her own, and she caught the scent of her attacker, the dinner’s scent embedded into their clothing. 

It was Jamil. 

And she could feel his strained arousal. 

“If you’re willing, get on your knees. If not,  _ leave.” _

Yuu gently removed the hand, taking her sweet time, then slunk down to her knees quietly. She fondled the fabric, searching, as her eyes adjusted to the dark setting. She quickly found the waistband, her nimble hands pulling it down to reveal plain boxers that poorly hid the teenager’s erection. Licking her lips, Yuu gently pulled down the undergarment as if it were a present, Jamil’s cock springing free. 

The darkness thankfully hid Yuu’s flushed face as she moved her head towards the dick in front of her, her lips ghostly touching the pink skin. Throwing all rationality out the door, she gave a long lick, her saliva leaving a thin coat. Yuu heard a faint moan, the sound spurring her on to do more. She brought her hand and gently grasped it around the shaft, pumping slowly. Doing so created a small heat in her nether regions. Using her free hand, she then began rubbing with her clit with the same slow fervor as her other hand. 

As soon as she had a rhythm, she then moved her mouth from licking the shaft to its tip, sucking the head of the cock. She only went as deep to near the back of the throat, taking in as much as she could without gagging. Her ministrations earned her a low groan as she continued. It was a slow process, but a process nonetheless. 

Not a minute later did Yuu feel Jamil’s hands at her head, clutching it harshly, tugging the locks of hair. Yuu could feel the cock in her mouth beginning to pulse more noticeably now, only then realizing that Jamil was soon close to finishing inside of her. Putting only a smidge of extra effort into her actions, Yuu soon found herself choking on the load that had shot to the back of her throat as Jamil slowly withdrew his cock from Yuu. 

Yuu swallowed the load, and took a second to restabilize herself. Huffing, she looked up at Jamil, his cock still erect, and his face had a darker tint to it. 

“Huh, you’re still hard?” Yuu quietly mused, as she stood up, feeling her head become lightheaded and her vision momentarily darkening. She placed a hand on the door for support as her vision returned, Jamil’s expression both breathtaking and amusing. 

“It’s your fault I’m like this,” Jamil whispered harshly, “It made it too difficult to perform my tasks, no thanks to you.”

Yuu shrugged, and then turned around, her back now facing Jamil. “Might be my fault, but hey, I’m taking responsibility now, aren’t I?” Yuu tugged down her pants, then her underwear, noticing that there was a faint scent of arousal coming from her herself. 

“What are you-”

“Might be a tight fit, but you should be able to use me,” Yuu interrupted, quick to add, “Ah, and don’t worry about a condom.”

“Are you crazy?!” 

Yuu tilted her head back, locking her pink tinted eyes with Jamil’s own dark ones. “I’m a succubus, not human. The worst thing to come out from this is  _ death.  _ Pregnancy, I cannot conceive, and disease, I am immune.”

“Tsk.”

“Now, hurry up and  _ fuck me, Viper.” _

Not a second after Yuu had said those words, Yuu felt Jamil probe her entrance, slowly sheathing himself inside. The stretch was only slightly painful, yet pleasurable at the same time, aided by her lust-filled mind and how slick she was beforehand. Yuu could feel hands, clutching harshly, at her hips. No doubt, if Jamil was not careful, there could be marks left. 

The two stayed at that position for a minute, waiting. Once Yuu felt that she was fully adjusted to the size, she weakly moved her hips, pleased to hear a low groan right beside her. Taking the cue, Jamil, at first, slowly thrusted into her. Patiently, they gradually set a pace that was pleasurable for the both of them, low groans and moans filling the silence, as well as that of skin slapping. 

Surely, if anyone walked by, they would have known what was going on, for the noise spilled outside of the confines of the closet. 

Yuu snaked down a free hand to her clit, rubbing it, the pleasure exponentially increasing. Jamil could feel the effects, as he could feel Yuu tighten around him. 

“You’re… you’re not making this easier,” Jamil grunted, still slamming his hips against Yuu’s. 

Yuu only laughed in response, clenching, drawing out another moan from the vice-dorm leader. 

It didn’t take long for either of them to orgasm, as Yuu felt her cunt pulse around Jamil’s twitching length, feeling his seed filling her up. Jamil slumped over the succubus, as Yuu supported his weight. 

“Thank… thank you,” Jamil muttered, nuzzling his face into Yuu’s neck. 

“No problem!~” Yuu chirped, fully energized from the encounter. 

Pulling out, Jamil cursed as he realized he was still hard, his length rutting against Yuu’s sensitive folds. 

“Oho?~” Yuu mused, feeling Jamil’s persistent arousal. She was already full, however… 

“Oh,  _ shut up,” _ Jamily pitifully snared at the succubus. 

Turning around, still so that she was under him, Yuu looked at him straight in the eyes, and with a cheeky smile, she asked, 

“Up for another round?~ I need some refills, if you don’t mind.~”

Jamil clicked his tongue, but in the end, agreed. 

_ “Fine,” _ moving back, his back hitting the wall, almost too tired. Despite the exhaustion from the activities, he still found enough energy to keep going.

“Beautiful.” Perhaps a little too eagerly, Yuu dropped to her knees, despite the state of her clothing, pulling out an empty vial. “Don’t worry, if you happen to pass out, I’ll just take you straight to bed.~”

“Oh, fuck you,” Jamil seethed, his eyes glaring at Yuu. 

“Oh, you already did!~” Yuu sang cheerfully, yet her expression hardened soon after. “But in all seriousness, we don’t need to continue if you don’t want to, Jamil.”

Jamil raised a brow at Yuu’s statement, “I already gave you my permission, had I not?” 

“Yes,” Yuu replied, “However, it  _ can  _ be revoked, if you so choose to. Perhaps it’s a bit too late to make such statements, but I wanted to let you know.”

Jamil sighed, “I understand. I still wish to continue, though.”

At this, Yuu’s whole demeanor brightened up, as she gently began to pump Jamil’s hardened cock in her hands, “Very well!~”

‘This was going to be a very long night, isn’t it?’ Jamil mused, although, he wasn’t complaining. 

  
  
  
A very long night, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm throwing it out there that I never given a blowjob nor have I ever had sex in general, so if there are any inaccuracies, please do let me know. Other than that, I hope those who read this, enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments are kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I wish you all a pleasant day!


End file.
